


You Are My Flower

by kookiesandtaekay



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | RM, Confident Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), DONT CLICK AWAY PLZ, Fluff, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, More tags will be added as the story progresses!, Shy Park Jimin (BTS), World Wide Handsome Kim Seokjin | Jin, i have no idea what im doing, i love jin in this fic sm lol, it'll be good, this is my first fic, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiesandtaekay/pseuds/kookiesandtaekay
Summary: Bad boy Min Yoongi meets Park Jimin who works at his mother's flower shop.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my first fanfic, but i hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Yoongi

“Jimin could you bring those flowers over here?” shouted his mother from the other side of the shop. 

“Yep!” I replied, “I’m coming!”

“Thats what she said!” his best friend Taehyung hollered.

“Shut up, Tae”

Taehyung giggled and continued scrolling on his phone.

“Why the heck are you here anyways?” I questioned, “Do you like me that much?”

Without looking up, he muttered “I was bored and your mother’s flower shop is really pretty so i came here to chill, that’s all.”

Ugh right, as much he loved his mother, he really wished he would have more time to himself this summer. 

“Ring Ring”

“Hey Jiminie, looks like you finally have a customer!”

“Shut up Tae, we have customers all the time”

“Mhm I totally believe that”

It was tiring having Taehyung as his friend, but he knew he could depend on him…most of the time. I mean he did help me when I forgot to do my science project. And also all the times when I messed up my dance choreographies…

“Excuse me?” a husky and deep voice asked

I snapped out of my daydream and mentally scolded myself for neglecting my customers. Turning around I asked “How can I help you?”

And immediately blushed. 

In front of me stood the hottest person I’ve ever seen. Around my height, fluffy mint coloured hair, eyes cold and sharp, porcelain skin, a number of piercings in each his ears. And oh god his leather pants that suited him perfectly, shit he really was my ideal type.

“Hello?” another voice interjected “We kinda need some help right now.”

Only then did I realized there were two people standing in front of me, the blood rushed to my face. How could I have completely missed a whole other person.

“S-sorry” I mentally slapped myself in the face. Why did I have to stutter right now? “What did you-“

“Hello there! What flowers did you want?” I blinked slowly and looked up to see Taehyung standing right at the counter. I didn’t even realize he stood up.

“Tae what the heck are you doing?” I hissed

“Don’t worry I got this.” He whispered 

Beaming at my customers he asked “Hey there! What are your name’s?”

The taller one said “I’m Jungkook and this shortie here is Yoongi.”

Ah so the hottie’s name was Yoongi, I thought as I mentally filed that information for later.

“What a cute name you have Jungkookie!”Taehyung cooed 

Thats what this was about, Taehyung has a crush on Jungkook.

I sighed as Jungkook beamed back at Taehyung and uttered his thanks.

I figured the only sane ones here would be me and Yoongi so I asked him what he was here for.

“Just some flowers for mother’s day.” he drawled

Aww that was nice of him. “What do you have in mind?” I asked

“I don’t really know, why don’t you choose for me?”

“Me?” I asked surprised “Um ok then, give me a second.”

I wandered over to where the flowers were and I carefully put together a bouquet of flowers.

“Here you go!” I smiled widely, my eyes crinkling into half moon shapes.

Yoongi coughed and swore under his breath.

“Is something wrong?” I asked, confused.

“No, nothing.” he said quickly “How much will it be?”

“25 dollars” I answered as I glanced over to where Taehyung was shamelessly flirting with Jungkook.

“I apologize in advance for Taehyung harassing your friend, he comes on a bit too strong sometimes.” I said sheepishly 

“Nah, it looks like Jungkook is enjoying it.” he laughed softly

He paid for the flowers and I passed him his bouquet.

“Wow this looks really pretty, I’m sure my mom will like it.” he commented “Thanks a lot!”

“Oh no problem, it’s my job anyways.” 

“Still, thanks.” Looking a little embarrassed he called over to Jungkook. “Cmon lets go, Kook.”

“One sec!” he replied

After a few seconds Jungkook saunters over with a smirk on his face, and tucks a slip of paper in his pocket.

“Hope to see you again Tae, I’ll text you soon.” Jungkook said

“Yep don’t forget to!” Tae said enthusiastically “See you later Kookie!” 

“Bye Jimin, thanks again for the flowers.” Yoongi suddenly commented.

“N-no problem, b-bye!” I stuttered out.

As they left I turned over to Taehyung, “I see Jungkook caught your eye.” I said with a smirk on my face.

“Yeah, and Yoongi caught yours obviously” Taehyung countered.

“N-no he was just nice, that’s all.”

“Yeah, nice, totally!”

“Shut up Tae”

As I went back to the counter I thought to myself, I wouldn’t mind seeing him again. I shook my head. What am I even thinking? I’ll never see him again. 

Or will I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what's gonna happen next hehe? Spoiler: We’re gonna see Yoongi’s POV in the next chapter ;)  
> I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter by subscribing! Kudos and comment! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's POV and we meet Namjoon!
> 
> Basically a filler for the next chapters ;) more is coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just pretend vminkook are all in the same year)

“So Yoongles, are you gonna tell me what’s up?” Jungkook asked

“Don’t call me Yoongles.” I grumbled “Kids these days have no respect for their elders.”

“Anyways are you gonna tell me why you were talking to Jimin?” said Jungkook

“What are you talking about?” I questioned “Can I not talk to people like a normal human being?”

“Yeah, but you never talk to anyone but me and Namjoon-hyung, and even then, you barely say a few words.” Jungkook persisted “What makes Jimin so special, huh?”

Before I could respond, Jungkook interrupted me, saying “Oh! I know what this is about! You have a crush on Jimin!” 

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do!”

“I don’t.”

“You do!”

“I don’t.”

“You d-“

I cut him off, “So what if I have a crush on Jimin”

“Oooo so now you’re admitting it” Jungkook teased “But I mean you haven’t had a crush since, well forever!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever”

“It isn’t whatever! This is a big deal! My ol’Yoongles is finally growing up!” Jungkook rambled excitedly.

“I’m older than you, brat, stop being disrespectful” I countered “Now what about you and Taehyung, huh?”

“I love Tae and I want hold his hands! And go on dates with him! And kiss him! And h-“

“Ew, I don’t wanna hear about that!”

“You asked first!”

“Yeah but i didn’t mean- ugh whatever” I sighed “Lets go meet Hobi, I’m done talking about this.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk about this some other time” Jungkook smirked as he climbed onto his motorbike, fastening on his helmet, “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

————————

“Hey Yoongles!”

“Oh my fucking gosh, can you all just stop calling me that?” I said exasperatedly “First Kook and now you too, Hobi?

“I think it’s cute though.”Hoseok smiled

“Thats the whole point!” I said “I’m not cute, at all.”

“Whatever you say.” Hoseok said cheerfully

*Crash* *BANG*

“Oh no, maybe I shouldn’t have left Joonie inside alone” Hoseok worried “Lets hope he hasn’t broke anything important.”

Joon is another one of the people i don’t absolutely hate. He’s pretty nice and helpful, but the only downside is that he’s the clumsiest person I’ve ever met. He somehow breaks everything in his sight.

“Hey Joon.” Jungkook said as he quirked his eyebrow, “Looks like the God of Destruction struck again.”

“I swear Hobi! I just moved and the cup fell and I jumped cuz I was shocked and knocked over a table which had-“ Namjoon rambled

“Its fine Joonie, lets just clean it up before someone steps on the glass” Hoseok sighed

“Ouch what was that?”

“Too late”

————————

After we managed to get the shard of glass out of Joon’s foot we sat down and had some coffee. Coffee is honestly the best thing in the world, maybe I should buy that new coffee maker I’ve been dying to have. I mean it would save a lot of money right?

“Hey Yoongi did you hear what Joonie said?” Hoseok asked

“What?” I snapped out of my daydream

“He’s asking how your classes are doing.” Hoseok explained

Our local high school is Daesong High and basically everyone in our area goes there, so its no surprise that we all go to the same school. I mean there literally is no other choice, unless we want to take a 3 hour bus everyday to the next closest high school.

“Its fine.” I said.

“I’m excited for Kookie though! He’s gonna start at Daesong after this summer!” Hoseok said happily cooing as he squished Jungkook’s face

“Don’t worry we’ll guide you.” Namjoon smiled.

“I’ll beat people up if they bother you, just tell me.” I offered.

“Yoongi!” Hoseok exclaimed “Violence is never the answer!”

“Yeah well, tell that to the bastards at Daesong, I’m sure they’ll disagree” I said “I’m sure you’ve heard of the kind of people that go to Daesong, but it’ll be fine.”

Most people at Daesong are friendly, but there’s this group, well basically a gang, that threatens and hurts anyone that comes in their way. They call themselves the Vipers and almost everyone is scared of them.

“Anyways, don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” I commented “We all will.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Wow Jiminnie, I can’t believe we’re graduating middle school already!” Taehyung exclaimed

“I know right!” I said bouncing in my seat “I’m kind of scared though, haven’t you heard of all the bullies at Daesong?”

“Aw, don’t worry, I’ll protect you!” Taehyung assured as he flexed his arms.

“Are you sure you can do that Tae?” I teased “I don’t think you have the muscles for that kinda stuff.”

“Speaking of muscles, how are you and Jungkook doing?” I asked

“He’s so nice JIminie, I love him so much.” Taehyung gushed 

“Aw that’s good, I’m sure he does too.” I said “Wait, isn’t he going to Daesong too?”

“Yep! He said that we can stick together!” Taehyung exclaimed “That way we won’t be getting picked on.”

“Hmm, that sounds good, and Jungkook definitely has more muscles than you!” I teased

“Stop Jiminie!” He protested “I got you!”

He grabbed at my sides and started tickling me.

“S-stop Tae!” I said laughing furiously, “OK, I surrender!”

“You better.”

“Ok I changed my mind.”

“Ah no! Stop!”

“Haha, not happening!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Chapter 2! Tell me if there's anything that can be improved please! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> Spoiler: We're gonna finally meet Jin!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally gonna met Jin!! Wooooo!

“Hurry up Tae!” I exclaimed “We’re gonna be late!”

“Geez Jimin,” Taehyung spoke exasperatedly “I’m almost finished.”

“It’s our first day of school!” I hurried “We can’t be late today!”

“Ok, ok” Taehyung sighed “I’m done, ok?”

“Lets go!” I exclaimed

I grabbed Tae’s hand and pulled him out of the house. I had gone over to his house so we could get ready together because he insisted that we should at least look good on the first day.  
We quickly boarded the bus 

And soon we were on our way to Daesong high school.

————————

“Wow!” Taehyung said, “So this is what the infamous Daesong looks like.”  
“Come on Tae!” I rushed, “Don’t you remember what your cousin said?”

Tae’s cousin had graduated from Daesong last year, and he had given us a few tips. One very important one was to always be early. Not only would teachers like you better, it was well known that bullies lingered in the hallways long after the bells had rung, terrorizing unsuspecting students who were late. 

“Eh, we’ll be fine.” Taehyung reassured “We’re late already anyways.”

“Still! We shouldn’t be more late than we have to!” I said as I broke into a run.

“Whoa whoa, ok I’m coming.” Taehyung said, jogging after me.

“Ouch!” Taehyung exclaimed, “What was that?”

“Oh no!” I said, my eyes widening, “We are so sorry.”

Standing in front of us was three people, all dressed in black. Black leather pants, black leather jackets, black t-shirts, black combat boots, and black gloves. Each of them wore a piercing gaze which was directed at both of us. In short, they were obviously the infamous Daesong bullies.

“Why are you apologizing, JImin?” Taehyung sneered, “They were the ones who bumped into us.”

“Wow, look at him, acting all tough” one of the bullies snickered “Lets teach them a lesson.”

“What about the pretty one though?” the other asked “I’m sure boss would like him, he loves pretty things.”

“No! Stay away from Jimin.” Taehyung stood defensively in front of me, “He did nothing wrong!”

“Hah, how brave.” the third mocked. “Come on, the bathrooms are close by.”

They dragged us to the nearest bathroom and were holding us near the toilets when suddenly—

“What are you guys doing?” a voice said from above, “Can’t I take a piss without you guys coming in here?”

I looked up quickly and gasped. It was the most handsome person I’ve ever seen. With his broad shoulders, full lips, and cocky smile. He was—without a doubt— Kim Seokjin. Everyone knows who he is, the most handsome and well known senior at Daesong. And there he was, leaning on the door of the stall.

“I-I’m very sorry.” one of the bullies rushed “We were just leaving.”

Right, the other thing about Kim Seokjin was that he was a gang member. He had one of the highest positions in the gang before he rebelled. A rumor was that he had only joined them to take them down, and he definitely succeeded. The gang had been reduced to a small pitiful club, before a new leader took control. However, everyone still fears Seokjin, knowing how easily he could destroy them again.  
So why the heck was he here?

“Good boys.” Seokjin said, “Shoo.”

As they left, the door swinging behind them, Seokjin turned toward us.

“Are you guys ok?”

“Yeah we’re fine, thank you very much.”

“Wow, you’re such a badass, you should’ve beat them up though”

“Kim Taehyung!” I hissed. 

“Haha!” Seokjin laughed (which sounded a lot like someone cleaning a window) “I like you! Can I keep him?”

“Um, sure!” I said as I nudged Taehyung towards him. 

“Hahaha!” Seokjin burst into laughter, “I like you too!”

Huh, this was weird, we always heard about Seokjin being scary, but he seemed pretty funny right now. I wonder if he’s actually really nice?

Seokjin’s voiced snapped me out of my thoughts “Hey you guys, wanna sit with me at lunch today?”

I must be dreaming.

“Did he really just invite us to eat lunch with him?” I whispered to Taehyung.

Seokjin laughed again “I definitely just did.”

“Don’t you have anyone to eat with?” Taehyung asked “You know, with you being super popular and all.”

“Well the side effect of being known as a former gang member is that most people are scared of you” Seokjin said “But you guys don’t seem too scared.”

“Well you’re really cool and all, but I have someone to eat lunch with already.” Taehyung said. 

“He means that we can all eat together.” I quickly corrected “If that’s okay with you?”

“Sounds good, the more the merrier!” he said “ Meet me at the corner table at the cafeteria.”

He waved his hand as he walked away.

Did that really just happen?

“Woah he seems really cool!” Taehyung said, bouncing up and down “I can’t wait to introduce him to Kookie.”

————————

“You’re lying.” Jungkook said “You did not just meet Kim Seokjin.”

We were just heading out of class when we bumped into Jungkook and the first thing Taehyung did was tell him about our encounter with Seokjin. 

“We did though!” Taehyung protested.

“I won’t believe it until i see it.” Jungkook said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Well you’ll know soon!” I said heading towards the cafeteria 

As we walk in Seokjin sees us and waves us over.

“Shit, I must be dreaming, did he actually just wave at us?” Jungkook said as he rubbed his eyes “Nope, he’s still there, fuck i gotta call the others, they wont believe this.”

“What others?” I asked

“Oh, yeah i didn’t tell you, right?” Jungkook said, “My other friends that i usually eat lunch with, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok.”

Time seemed to freeze around me as I processed what Jungkook just said. I didn’t know who Namjoon and Hoseok were but I definitely knew Yoongi. How the fuck am I so stupid and not thought of him going to school here too. Jungkook goes here, so its pretty obvious that he was going here too. 

“Y-yoongi?” I asked.

“Oh right you’ve met Yoongi haven’t you?” Jungkook smirks.

Fuck, why didn’t i wear better clothes today. My hair probably looks weird since Tae styled it for me. Shit, what do i do.

“Jimin?” Taehyung asked, “Are you coming? Seokjin is waiting for us.”

“Y-yeah.” I said “Wait, what about Jungkook’s friends?”

“He just said it earlier.” Taehyung sighed “Their class is upstairs so they’ll meet us there.”

“Oh ok then.”

“Ah there you are!” Seokjin smiled widely, waving us over “Come!”

Wow he really was handsome, his smile was so bright that he almost blinded me.

“Hi Seokjin!” Taehyung said as he sat down.

“Oh no.” Seokjin wrinkled his nose, “All of you, call me Jin, Seokjin makes me feel so old.” 

“A-ah ok.” I said

“Oho, do you have even more people coming?” Jin asked 

“Ah yes, Jungkook has a few more friends coming soon.” Taehyung said, “Oh here they are!”

I whipped my head around so quickly I think I pulled a muscle. There was Yoongi, with his classic all black outfit standing next to another person. The other person had a huge smile on his face and he seemed to be radiating happiness around him. Hmm? I thought there were supposed to be three people coming, that’s weird.

“Joon will be here soon, he broke his locker door when he was putting his books away.” Yoongi muttered, answering the unspoken question.

“Hi everyone!” said a cheery voice, “I’m your hope, you’re my hope, I’m J-hope!”

“You can call me Hobi though.” He added. 

“Nice to meet you Hobi!” Taehyung smiled

“Oh someone is coming!” Jin said suddenly “Is this the Joon we’ve all been waiting for?”

Jin waved him over and beamed a smile at him. 

“O-oh, um-hi there.” Namjoon stuttered. “Sorry I’m late, what are your names again?”

“The one with the fluffy pink hair is Jimin, the one with the boxy smile is Taehyung, and-“ he said pointing to himself, “I’m Jinnie.”

“Well nice to meet you Jimin, Taehyung, and Jinnie.” Namjoon said “I’m Namjoon, but you can call me Joon.”

“Did Jin just trick Joon into calling him Jinnie?” I whispered to Taehyung

“Yep.” He whispered back to me, smirking.

“Well nice to meet you Joonie!” 

“Did Jin just call Joon, Joonie?

“Yep.”

The atmosphere turned pretty awkward after that, so I quickly changed the topic.

“Wow Jin, you’re very handsome.” I complimented, “Are you doing acting? I think that it would suit you very well.”

As I quickly observed the others reactions I saw Joon slightly blushing, and I smirked. As I glanced over to Yoongi I saw that he looked annoyed or mad? Maybe he just had a bad day. 

“Wah, thank you Jimin, I am world wide handsome so who can blame you?” he blew a flying kiss at an imaginary camera, “I am! I love acting, I get a lot of nice roles with this beautiful face.”

After we had a slightly awkward lunch, especially after my jacket slipped off my chair and Yoongi picked it up for me. I swore I should’ve died right there at that moment when that happened. Jin invited all of us to eat together again, making sure that a certain Joonie would be coming again. I smiled as I thought back to the lunchtime that we shared together. 

I could tell that we would fit right in at this school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw: Jimin doesn’t have a crush on Jin, he’s just appreciating his handsomeness. I mean can you blame him? Jin is too handsome for this world lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! plz forgive me hehe, ive kind of had writers block. also sorry that the chapter is so short! i’ll try my best to update asap! :)

*Ring Ring*

“Jimin!” Taehyung shouted, “Customer!”

Now that Taehyung works here too (he said he needed to make some money to take Jungkook out) he definitely helps a lot, but he always takes the longest fucking breaks.

“Oh hello! Welcome to the Parks flower shop!” I said loudly “I’ll be there in a second!”

I quickly put down the flowers I was arranging for our pre-made bouquets and speed-walked to the counter, looked up at the customer and promptly choked. I’m definitely getting deja vu, in front of me stood another extremely handsome customer. 

“Hello! How can I help you?!” I smiled as I tried not to stutter.

“Hey, baby.” he smirked, “One bouquet of red roses.” 

“S-sure, give me one moment.” I stuttered, and internally cursed myself as I went to get the roses. 

After I gave him his bouquet he slapped a huge tip on the table.

“Its for you, pretty boy, for your wonderful service.”

“O-oh, thank you very much.” I bowed

“No problem.” he winked as he left.

After that time, he came back to the flower shop a lot more, always buying the same bouquet of red roses.

I wonder who they were for?

\- - - - - - - - - - 

“Are you sure?” Jin asked.

“Definitely!” Taehyung exclaimed.

“So...” Jin said, “You’re saying that a really good looking new customer, almost as handsome as me, is always going to Jimin’s flower shop?”

“Yep.” Jungkook confirmed.

“And he always flirts with Jimin?” Jin said 

“Correcto!” Taehyung squealed.

“Oh my gosh!” Jin gushed. “Yoongi better step up his game!”

They all laughed, Jin had quickly became a close friend to all of them. They had learned a lot about him, such as the fact that he loved telling dad jokes, and his laugh sounded like someone cleaning a window. 

And also that he loved gossiping.

“Wait though,” Jin paused, “What’s his name?”

Jungkook and Taehyung looked at each other.

“I thought you knew!” Jungkook accused.

“I thought you did!” Taehyung pouted.

“Well, did you at least hear what they were talking about?” Jin asked

“I think Jimin asked what his favourite fairytale character was, because I heard him saying something about Jack,” Jungkook explained, “Like Jack from Jack and the beanstalk.”

“Hmmm, ok.” Jin said, “How about you, Taehyung?”

“Um, well I don’t know why, but I heard him talking about a son?” Taehyung said, “…which doesn’t really help.”

“That wasn’t very helpful.” Jin sighed, “Why can’t we just ask Jimin?”

“No we can’t!” Taehyung exclaimed, “He doesn’t know we were spying on him, so he’ll get mad at us!”

“Damn it, you guys keep spying on him, ok?” Jin said.

“Yep!” both Taehyung and Jungkook said,

“We’ll find who this mysterious stranger is, soon!”

\- - - - - - - - -

The good thing about the Park’s Flower Shop was that it was really close to Daesong, which meant that a lot of students came over to buy flowers. It also meant that it was easy to walk to to the flower shop after school, which is why his shift started after school ended. 

*Ring Ring*

“Hey baby.” he smirked

“Oh, hi Jackson! You’re back!” Jimin smiled “The usual?”

“Two bouquets this time, actually.” Jackson said

“Oh, sure.” Jimin said

As Jimin turned around and started to prepare the bouquets, Jackson hungrily eyed Jimin’s backside. Fuck, how could one person have such an amazing body. When Jackson got caught staring, he smirked as Jimin blushed. 

“H-here you go.” Jimin said as he pushed the bouquets towards Jackson. 

“Jimin,” Jackson said suddenly “Do you like me?”

“Oh, well of course I like you,” Jimin answered, “You’re really nice!”

“That’s great, cause I like you too, Jimin,” Jackson said, holding one of the bouquets in front of Jimin “Do you want to grab dinner with me at 7?”

“O-oh.”

Jimin hesitated as the thought of Yoongi flickered through his mind but Yoongi didn’t like him anyways, and Jackson had been nothing but kind throughout all his visits.

“Um, wow sure.” 

“Sounds great,” Jackson said, already making his way towards the door. 

“See ya,” he waved lazily as he exited.

“Bye!” 

Wow, that really just happened. Jimin stood there, shocked. 

Why would someone like Jackson ever be interested in him?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter by subscribing! Kudos and comment! <3  
> If there is anything you think could be improved or you have any requests please comment it below! I will try my best to fulfill requests!


End file.
